total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to the Enchanted Forest!
In the season premiere, a familiar face returns as an intern and the host selects the two teams with the challenge to cross the forest. A struggle for power breaks out between two campers for team leader, while there is a some friction between a cheerleader and genius which results in one camper helping the other team. In the end a camper's creation holds one team back and allows the other team to win. A camper is then booted for their mistake. Chris: Hello everyone, welcome to Total Drama Enchanted Forest! I'm Chris McLean, the host of the show, but everyone likes to call me Chris. Now, here comes our first contestants! *a bus rolls up, and out comes Bridgette, Cody, and Samey* *Bridgette, Cody, and Samey wave to the camera* Chris: Please welcome Bridgette, Cody, and Samey! Bridgette: Hey Chris, how's it going? Chris: Doing fine as ever Bridgette. Now, as you are introduced you will be placed on teams. Cody and Samey; Team 1. Bridgette; Team 2. *another bus comes, and Jasmine, Jo, and Lindsay arrive* Chris: Alright, so please welcome Jasmine, Jo, and Lindsay! Jasmine and Jo; Team 2. Lindsay; Team 1. Jo: *confessional* Alright, I'm here for another season! But, Jasmine looks like someone who could either be a good ally, or a fierce rival. Meh, who am I kidding? She's obviously going to want to take charge of the team. Not this time, Jasmate. Jasmine: Sweet! I call being team captain! Jo: Um, no Jasmate, I'm team captain! Jasmine: But I led Team Kinosewak in Pahkitew Island, remember? Jo: Look Jolly Green Giant, just don't stand in my way, got it? Jasmine: *confessional* Ugh, I hate this Jo girl already! She's going down! *another bus rolls up, and Shawn, Cameron, and Tyler come out* Chris: Welcome to the enchanted forest guys! Shawn: Wait, an enchanted forest? Aren't there zombies in forest like these? Chris: Dude, it's not a big deal. We've made sure this place is... *tree falls down, and starts a small wildfire* Chris: ...safe. Anyways, Cameron and Tyler; Team 1. Shawn; Team 2. Justin: Don't worry, Chris, this fire will be put out by me. *Justin winks his eye, takes out the fire with a fire extinguisher, and rips off his shirt. The female contestants stare at him.* Chris: Alright, Justin will be an intern this season, due to wanting...more camera time. Anyways, here comes our next three contestants! *another bus rolls up, and Dawn, Noah, and Zoey come out* Zoey: Hi Chris, nice to be here! Chris: Hey Zoey, where's your boyfriend, Mike...or Mal, or whoever he is? Zoey: He's on the other bus! I really want to meet him! Lindsay: Wait, how can a guy have two names? Isn't that illegal? Zoey: UGH. NO. Mike has these awesome multiple personalities...well had, but still, he's awesome! Man, no wonder we voted you off right away in All-Stars. Chris: Anyways, Zoey; Team 1. Dawn and Noah; Team 2. *another bus rolls up, and Mike, Dave, and Max come out* Chris: Alright, these three goofballs are finally here. Please welcome Mike, Dave, and Max! Zoey: Oh Mike! So nice to see you again! *Confessional:* Ok, now that I think about it, I really should break up with Mike. But wait...he's so perfect! Grr...focus Zoey! Break up with him! *Confessional ends* Hey Mike, I just want to say--- Chris: ---And here comes our final competetors! Also, Mike and Dave; Team 1. Max; Team 2. *Zoey glares at Chris* *another bus rolls up, and Sky, Izzy, and Brick come out* Dave: Sky, hey! My hair grew back. I know you like guys with hair... Sky: I'm here to win, remember? Look, if your going to whine again, just eliminate yourself again. Bridgette: Ooh, harsh. Chris: Sky; Team 1, Izzy and Brick; Team 2. Alright, since all of you guys are here, it's time to announce the teams. Team 1 will be called the Whimsical Dragons, and Team 2 will be called the Enchanted Butterflies. Jo: Butterflies? Weaklings. Chris: Yeah, isn't that team name great, Jo? ISN'T IT? Jo: Meh, whatever. Lindsay: Wait, what does whimsical mean? Chris: No time to explain, the interns, aka Justin, had to come up with the team name. So, your first challenge is to run from end of the forest to the other. First team across wins! Go! *blows airhorn and rides away on his forewheeler* Samey: Alright team, we got this! Cameron: If we all manage to run together at the same speed at 5 miles per hour, we'll be unstoppable! Samey: Yeah, you confuse me, nerd boy. Cameron: But Sammy, we need to run at the same speed or else we'll lose! *During Samey and Cameron's fight, the other team gets ahead of the Dragons.* Samey: How did that happen? Cody: Oh, I showed them a shortcut! Go team! Cameron: Wrong team, WE ARE DRAGONS NOT BUTTERFLIES! Cody: Geez dude, no need to raise your voice way too many times. Besides, if we lose I know who to vote off. Cameron: Ok, we need to run at the same speed guys! Zoey: Great idea, maybe we can do a little more... Cameron: Who won Season 4? Me. I am so leading this team with my brains. Who needs brawns? Aah! *Cameron gets caught in a trap and the scene switches to the other team running.* Jo: Alright, those Dragons look way too behind to catch up. My team is unstoppable! Jasmine: Don't you mean MY team? I'm leading this team. Easy. Jo: Says the "team leader" who is known for losing the most amount of times in a row. Jasmine: You need to go, like now. *Scene switches to Dragons team* Lindsay: How are we gonna get Cabbage out of there? Mike: It's Cameron, and I honestly don't know. Cam? Cameron: Um, is it bad that I made this trap? *His team glares at him, and Cameron pulls a cheesy smile, and the scene cuts to the finish line.* Chris: And here come the teams! Wait, where are the Dragons? Dawn: Look guys, we're so close to the finish line! Noah: I see that, Dawn. Ugh, running so much makes me tired. Dawn: Hurry up then! *All the members of the Enchanted Butterflies cross the finish line.* Chris: And the Enchanted Butterflies win! Sorry, Dragons...wherever you are. Jo: The reason we won is because of me, by the way. Jasmine: Um, no. It was ME! Brick: Nice teamwork guys! Izzy: Alright! Shawn: Good job, Jasmine! Jasmine: Told you. *Jo rolls her eyes at Jasmine and the scene switches to the Dragons.* Lindsay: Why do I hear celebration? Tyler: Their team just won. So we lost. Zoey: *madly* Nice going, Cam! Cameron: Um, can someone put me down? HELP! ELIMINATION CEREMONY Chris: Alright players. Eight of you guys will receive a marshmallow tonight, and one of you will be sent away by our new elimination exit! *laughs* Anwyays, the following players are safe---Lindsay. Lindsay: Oh yay! Chris: Tyler. Tyler: Yeah! Place at the table! Chris: Zoey. Zoey: Good luck, Mike. Chris: Dave. Dave: Yes! Chris: Sky. Sky: That was a bit obvious...but YES! Chris: Mike. Mike: Yay! We're safe together Zoey! Chris: Samey. Samey: Phew. Chris: Cameron, Cody. This is the final marshmallow of the evening. The final marshmallow goes to... *Dramatic Music Plays* Chris: ...Cody. Cody: That was CLOSE! Cameron: Oh, darn it. Mike: Aw, bye Cameron. It was fun while it lasted. Zoey: I'll miss you, Cam. Chris: Now, this years elimination device is the Kick of Shame! Contestants will sit at the end of the dock and will be kicked away from this giant boot from Truth or Laser Shark and Food Fright. Cameron: Bye guys, it's been--- *Cameron gets kicked by the boot* Cameron: ---FUN! Chris: Oops...seventeen remain and the drama's about to start! Will Jo or Jasmine take charge of the Butterflies? Or how will Dragons be able to win the next challenge? Find out next time on.... TOTAL... DRAMA... ENCHANTED FOREST! END Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Episodes Category:Episodes list Category:Season 1 Category:Seson 1 Pre-Merge Category:Tyler